This invention relates generally to floor stripping devices, and more particularly concerns improvements in the driving and blade support means for same.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,071 discloses a floor stripping machine of the type in which the present invention is usable to great advantage. Such machine incorporates a cutting blade carried by a head pivotally mounted to a frame. Problems with machines as disclosed in that patent include failure of rapidly oscillating head driving connecting rods and associated parts and bearings; insufficient lubricating of such rods, parts and bearings, undue wear of the oscillating head at its pivots; unwarranted high cost of repair and replacement of such elements; and difficulty with clamping a blade to the bottom side of the head.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,512,611, 4,504,093, 4,483,566, 4,452,492, 4,365,843 and 4,365,842 and 4,512,611 disclose improvements over said U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,071.
It is a major object of the invention to provide an additional solution to the above described problems and disadvantages. Basically, the invention is embodied in improved floor stripping apparatus having a floor stripping blade, a head, and a drive, and includes:
a) a connecting element having a first tubular part and a second tubular part, said parts having spaced, parallel axes, said second tubular part pivotally connected to the head,
b) a drive shaft extending within the first tubular part, said shaft operatively connectible to the drive to be rotated thereby,
c) said drive shaft carrying two axially spaced eccentrics to be rotated by the shaft, there being a lubricant receiving space located directly between said eccentrics,
d) two annular bearings respectively carried by and within said first tubular part, said bearings respectively receiving said spaced eccentrics to oscillate said first tubular part, said head and said blade as said eccentrics are rotated by the shaft.
e) there being spiral grooves sunk in the external surfaces of said eccentrics to communicate with said lubricant receiving space to receive lubricant for distribution along said eccentrics to the annular bearings.